Broken 4th Wall
by java-chan
Summary: One day, closet otaku Nia caught men in black sneaking into her house, claiming that they're looking for a unique necklace, and it turned out to be the necklace her boyfriend got her. And when she refused and tried to escape, she accidentally broke the necklace and fainted. After waking up, she suddenly found herself in an anime world!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was drumming my fingers on the bed and eating my popcorn while watching the anime Love Live. I was in the part where they are performing Snow Halation and I'm currently singing along it.

I was about to sing aloud when I heard a loud bang outside. I stopped eating my popcorn and my heartbeat immediately picked up its pace at the sound.

He isn't going to visit today. He's supposed to visit next week. And I don't have anyone who was scheduled to visit me this month.

The only thing left is...there are bad people in my house.

I gulped, feeling my throat tighten at the thought. He has taught me some self-defense, but I was too lazy then to listen.

Should I call him first?

I reach out to my bedside table to call him but felt nothing. I looked around the room while hearing the crashes downstairs, and I remembered that I charged my phone at the kitchen.

I cringed at myself for my stupidity. Why the hell are you so lazy, Nia...

No choice, then.

I inhaled to calm myself down and pull out my fake (but still sharp) katana that was chilling in my bedroom for years and the necklace that he gave me. He told me that it could protect me from harm. Obviously I didn't believe it, but because of him, I still wear it everytime.

I opened the door and silently went down the stairs, being careful with my footsteps. I can still hear the crashes getting louder the lower I go. Judging from the sound, I can tell that they're in my study room.

I tiptoed towards the landline at the tip of the kitchen table and tap the number three for a while, then the number one. They're the emergency numbers in my house, where the number three is the police and number one is my friend(he forced me to get his number on speed dial number one.)

I took a deep breathe and tried to silently walk to the entrance, when suddenly I see a black wall infront of me. Out of shock, I step back a few steps and fell on my butt. I look up, and find a scary-looking man looking down on me.

"No!" I raised my trembling hand and point the fake katana to him. "Please don't hurt me! I haven't done anything to you!"

The man looked behind him and seemed to sign something with the movement of his head. I looked too, and saw several more men, then I realized that the movement of his head meant that he found something.

The men surrounded me, and I crawled backwards, unable to stand up due to my whole body trembling. "Please...please don't hurt me..." I say, my voice as soft as the wind.

"Don't worry, miss. We're not going to hurt you," a deep voice said. I look up only to find a man larger than the others, with a noticeable slash on his forehead.

"You're...you're not?" I asked hesitantly.

"I already told you guys. If you find a person, do not intimidate them," the man said, talking to the other men.

"Sir yes, sir!" The men said in unison, which kinda shocked me because of the volume of their voice.

The man looked back at me, "See? They're not going to hurt you," he said.

"But...what about you?" I asked, using the wall to help myself stand up.

The man chuckled, his deep voice reaching the deepest I've ever heard. "I'm afraid not. Miss, we're just looking for something very important."

"Oh," I said, completely standing up now. "Then, will you please let me out of the man-prison here first?" I said. It's better to secure an exit first.

The men immediately dispersed the circle and let me out. I inched to the kitchen door that leads to the outside while talking to the man.

"So...what is it that you're looking for, wrecking my whole house at the process?" I said, looking around the house. The men mimicked my actions, and I walked a few distance closer to the door before their eyes came back to me.

"Oh, sorry about that," the leader said. "We're looking for a necklace. It's a crystal necklace and it is important to us," he said,

"Okay," I said, realizing what he's looking for and start inching to the door more desperately. "Would you get it at all costs? Even killing a person?"

"Yes," the man affirmed. "Even killing a person."

After that statement of his, I sprinted out the door, running for my life.

* * *

After Nia ran out the door, the man stood there for a while in confusion. He was about to call her loudly when he saw a glint in the air that seemed to come from her neck, and he realized the reason why she's running.

"Go after her! Do not let her go at all costs!" He ordered, running after her first.

The men behind him responded to his order and ran to the door, while the man was left behind. He narrowed his eyes and called someone on his phone.

"It seems like we found it. But we're going to have a little trouble obtaining it."

"Get it. At all costs. You all know what kind of price I'll give when I get the thing in my hands," the voice from the phone said.

"Yes," the man said respectfully and heard the phone click, indicating that the voice from the other side already hung up the phone.

He lowered it and put it in his pocket, a dangerous light visible in his eyes.

* * *

After I ran, I jumped over the fence and over some more obstacles. I'm glad I listened to him when he taught me parkour, because it is definitely useful now.

I ran and ran, and after a while, I heard footsteps also running behind me. I tried to run faster that I overcame a biker and, somehow, a bus. I think it was running slow.

I panted and stopped at the middle of a crowded intersection. Where was he? Why did he even tell me to make him the first in my speed dial when he can't even come to me quickly?!

I glanced around and my eyes widened when I saw the men across the street. I looked at the lights and saw that it only has five seconds left to cross, so I quickly crossed to the other place, making a wall of speed cars between us.

I looked around, and I caught my breathe when I saw him. I was about to run to him when suddenly, I heard the most abundant amount of sounds in my life.

A bang.

Glass breaking.

And him calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was feeling pain. All over my body.

I groaned, and tried to stand up. But I immediately lie down again when I felt pain bolt through my whole body. It feels like I ran the whole world.

When that failed, I tried opening my eyes. I close them again to accommodate the light and opened them again. I looked around, and saw that I was in a green room, lying on a white futon. There were calligraphy paintings around, and some background paintings.

I was in an unfamiliar place.

Just as I thought about that, the door(which I didn't notice was a sliding one) opened and revealed two black-clad people. One was a blond with a sleeping mask above his hair, and one was a tall, black-haired person biting a cigarette.

I think they feel familiar.

"Are your injuries okay?" The black-haired guy asked me, with his deep voice which I also find familiar. Especially with that blond guy and his bored expression beside the black hair guy.

It hit me.

They were my favorite characters.

After that realization, I didn't realize that my mouth was wide open, staring at the two people in front of me, with Okita Sougo being the blond guy and Hijikata Toshirou being the black-haired guy.

Why am I seeing them? Am I hallucinating from all the trauma that I experienced earlier? And now that I think of it, where was the men in black? Where is he?

"Hey, we're asking you." I was pulled out in my reverie when Okita talked. I was reminded that Hijikata asked me a question earlier, which I already forgot.

Instead of answering, I shot them a question of my own. "Why am I here?"

I heard Okita click his tongue. "You passed out after challenging me. Because of my kindness, I decided to take care of you and let you stay here for a while."

"Ahh..." I nodded. My eyes went wide and looked back at Okita, shocked. "Wait, I challenged you?! To a fight?!"

"Yeah," Hijikata answered, puffing out a ring of smoke from his cigarette. "Though he cheated by making you eat spicy food beforehand. I apologize about that."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said and tried to stand up, waving my unoccupied hand(which is the hand I'm not using to stand up), "You said, that I challenged him," I pointed at Okita, "and still managed to get out alive?"

"Don't you remember?" Okita said and suddenly whipping out a katana. I ducked, thinking that it was for me, but he slashed it at Hijikata's direction, with the latter managing to avoid it.

"...huh?" I asked, confused. Then I remembered, these two people that I was talking to, are Okita Sougo and Hijikata Toshirou. They were my favorite characters from my favorite anime Gintama. And Gintama is a fiction. So they should also be fiction, too. So why am I with them, and even talking to them?

As I slowly raise my head, my brain landed into a conclusion: I somehow got into the world of anime?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey, Hijibaka, don't you think that girl's weird?" Okita said, lazily walking through the corridors, trailing behind Hijikata. "She challenged me, then says that she didn't remember a thing after I defeated her," he said. "Do you think that she's just protecting her ego and pride?"

He looked at Hijikata, who didn't answer him and kept walking.

"Hey!" Okita said, and yanked the back of his collar. Of course, he didn't forget to pour some weird liquid inside his uniform while doing that.

"You-!" Hijikata jumped from the sensation of the liquid and glared at Okita, who is wearing a naughty grin. "I was just thinking that the girl is weird, too. It feels like she became a different person. Didn't you feel that you can't see her?"

Okita raised his brows, "What do you mean? You're becoming blind?"

"No, stupid!" Hijikata said and tried to kicked him, but Okita managed to avoid it. "When I looked at her, it's like I can't see her face...like she's see-through."

"Well then, you're really becoming bli-"

Okita didn't finish his sentence because an officer ran to them, "Vice-Chief! Captain! We have an emergency!"

Okita narrowed his eyes, the previous amusement disappearing. "What is it?"

The officer held his knees and panted. The two let him. "The Yorozuya needs help," he said after getting a breather.

Hijikata's brows met. "Why do they need help? It's not like they can't handle a mission or two, right?"

"I-i don't know. But Chief said that I should hurry and call the two of you," the officer said.

Okita nodded, "Okay. You can go now." He faced Hijikata, "What do you think happened?"

Hijikata shrugged, "Let's just go there fast so we can find out sooner."

* * *

"So, what's your emergency?" Hijikata asked and sat down infront of Kondo Isao, the Head Chief of the Shinshengumi, and Sakata Gintoki, the leader of the Yorozuya. Okita followed his actions and sat down beside him, resting his head on the table.

Gintoki has a grave expression as he shook his head, "It's a bad news, and we need to fix this immediately."

Kondo nodded after him. "We were patrolling outside when we noticed a difference."

"What difference?" Okita asked, his voice also getting serious.

"The tower," Gintoki said. "It's gone."

Okita and Hijikata were silent for a while.

"What?!" Both of them said.

"Yeah," Gintoki nodded. "That's also my reaction when I heard it from Gorill- I mean Kondo. And I'll say this now, but this is a really bad news."

"Bad news? What do you mean?" Okita asked.

"Tsk, didn't you remember, Sougo? That tower was the reason why we're still alive," Hijikata said.

Okita nodded, "Oh, yeah..." He looked at the rest, "So what're we gonna do now?"

"Well, who do you think is the only one who can explain what happened?" Gintoki said.

"I guess," Hijikata said and stood up, "we're gonna visit our creator."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

After my realization, I talked a bit with Hijikata and Okita. I think it's just my imagination but the looks they're giving me are weird.

After the talk, the two of them decided to just leave me, an innocent and clueless little girl, alone; so I decided just to go out of the room with my all-over aching body. I don't know what I'm looking for or where I'm going so I just let my feet lead me somewhere.

Somehow, I got into the part of the household where there's a huge sakura tree, and I can see for a distance a girl wearing a Chinese dress with her scarlet hair dancing around her as she plays with an enormous white dog. I also saw a man (pfft) with glasses. And I figured that this sight is too familiar to me.

I just remembered that I was in Gintama. Because of my attempts to get out earlier (which was really hard, okay. I still have my injuries), I've forgotten what kind of situation I was in.

Speaking of Gintama, after I got nearer, I realized that these people are Kagura, Sadaharu, and Shinpachi respectively. Kagura was the girl, Sadaharu was the big dog, and Shinpachi was the glasses.

When I approached them, Shinpachi saw me and maybe thought that I was lost and asked, "Hello? Are you lost? Do you need a person to take you to somewhere?"

Kagura heard his voice and glanced at me, "Pachi-san, are you really desperate to get a girl so much that you've started to hit on Shinsengumi girls?" She said and let out a snort.

Shinpachi's vein on his head bulged but didn't mind her. "Miss?" He called out to me.

"Oh," I said and woke up from my trance on Kagura. I'm a huge fan of her, especially in the time skip arc and the gender bend arc. She was really cool. "I don't think I need someone to tell me where the..." I trailed off, thinking of a place to possibly go. "...Okita's room is."

I don't know if this is just my imagination (I've been imagining things really often these days), but I swear I saw Kagura's brows jump for a second. I was about to fangirl on my ship half-sailing when she said, "Oh, sadist's room? You're his woman, huh? Maybe Pachi here can-"

Kagura didnt have the chance to finish her statement when she suddenly broke down.

Yes, seriously. Her body suddenly had large cracks between it and it suddenly broke down to pieces, landing on the ground, like a broken glass.

I remembered that time when I heard the breaking of a glass before I got here.

Was he looking for me now?

"Kagura!"

After I came back to reality, everything seemed to start in slow-motion. Okita suddenly appeared, trying to catch Kagura but only receiving the fragments of her body. His body stiffened, his crimson eyes wide and filled with agony, anger, and confusion.

Confusion was the emotion I felt when he directed those eyes on me.

"What did you do to her?!" He asked, those angry eyes still focused on me.

Even though I'm quite happy that he showed care for Kagura and would probably make my ship sail, I still fidgeted under the pressure of his bloodlust. This guy is a legit murderer. I don't know what I'll do if he decides to kill me.

"Souichiro." A silver-haired man came in. The main character of Gintama, Sakata Gintoki "It's probably because of the disappearance of the tower," he said, his voice unfamiliarly serious. "We should hurry up and talk to him already." He looked at me, "You should come too."

"E-eh? Where-where are we going?" I asked, following at the back.

"You shut up." Okita snapped that made me do that exactly.

I followed after them silently after a few minutes.

"Girl, don't worry about him." I looked at the owner of the voice and saw Kondo smiling apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry for asking but...why is he so worried at her?" I asked, and saw Kondo's shocked expression.

"You don't know?" He asked. I shook my head.

He chuckled, "Well, I guess you're new. I'm gonna tell you after we got to the gorilla," he said and walked onwards, with me following behind them.

I bumped at the back of Hijikata who suddenly stopped infront of me. I apologized and looked at the place we stopped. This is Gengai's place, isn't it?

"What are we doing here?" I asked to Hijikata silently.

"We're gonna meet the Gorilla," he answered without looking at me and just walking forward.

"Oh, Kintoki! What're you doing here?" Gengai greeted when we knocked on his gate.

"We're looking for him," Gin said, his eyes still serious. Gengai also became serious with his expression.

"I'll lead you to him," he said. When it was my turn to come in, he stopped me. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"She's an outsider," Gin said from inside the garage. "Let her in."

Gengai looked at me suspiciously but let me in. I was beginning to be uncomfortable with the looks they're giving me. It feels like I'm a dangerous person.

This is my favorite anime and I'm treated like an outsider when I got here.

I turned my head when I felt someone pat my shoulder to find out that it was Shinpachi. "It's not your fault," he said. "It was because of the disappearance of the tower."

I just nodded silently.

I really hope this isn't my fault.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

We walked around and took several turns inside a narrow corridor in getting to "him" that they're talking about. Is it the author of this manga?

My theory was confirmed when we entered a dark and messy room, and I saw a dark figure lying on the floor with crumpled paper everywhere. I knew who he was.

I was infront of the creator of Gintama. I'm literally facing the great Sorachi-sensei.

When he heard the opening of the door, Sorachi-sensei stood up and sat on the floor.

When he saw me, I can see the visible surprise on his face. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"Um..." I lowered my head to bow a little. "My name is Nia."

"How did you get here?"

"I...actually don't know," I said, my head still lowered.

"So, why are you here?" I heard his voice again, and I'm sure that he's not talking to me.

"The tower disappeared," I heard Gin's deep voice say. I took that as a sign to raise my head.

"Disappeared?" The gorilla said and stood up, showing his yellow shirt with the word "ore" on it, which means me in Japanese. "That's impossible-"

"Kagura also disappeared," Shinpachi said with a silent voice.

"What?!" Sorachi-sensei suddenly stood up. "This is bad," he said and looked at me, "Nia, where are you from?"

My eyes widened and looked at the gorilla's brown eyes. "I'm from..."

"The outer world?" Hijikata cut me off with an answer of his own.

"Outer world?" I tilted my head, confused with the term used. "What's that?"

"Okay, let me ask you," Shinpachi said. "Do you know what happened in the Goodbye Shinshengumi arc?" He asked.

"Wait...arc?" I said, my brain slowly piecing everything together. "You're...aware?" I asked, my hand slowly clenching and unclenching.

"Yes." Sorachi-sensei nodded. "So what is your answer in my question?"

I slowly nodded. "Well, yes...I am indeed from the outside."

All of them looked at each other.

"Maybe this is the reason for the abnormalities..." Shinpachi said.

"Sorachi, what's happening?" Gin asked.

Sorachi-sensei sighed. "I don't think this is right, but...I think it has something to do with the fiction gem."

"Fiction gem?"

* * *

"The fiction gem," Sorachi is now sitting on a table that magically appeared in the room, and let us all sit on it. "is the gem that powers the fictional world. Without it, this world would not have its base and would collapse." He then looked at me. "I think the reason for that is somehow connected to you," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Let me explain this further. The fiction gem is somehow the invisible wall between fiction and reality. It keeps characters from being self-aware. And without the gem, the characters will become self aware."

"However," Sorachi-sensei said, looking at the people around the table, "because all of you here are all self-aware, the worst thing that can happen to you is to..." He trailed off, leaving us tensed.

"What?" They can't help but ask.

"You disappear," Sorachi said and looked at Okita.

"So you mean she's...disappeared forever?" Okita said, his face getting pale.

"Souichirou, calm down!" Gin said and put his hands on the table. He looked at Sorachi. "What do you mean with it has something to do with her?"

"An outsider cannot go in here unless something happened. Gin," Gin looked at Sorachi when he called him, "you will interrogate her later." Sorachi looked at me with a seriousness that I haven't seen from any of the characters. Maybe because this time, they might die for real.

"Is...is there a solution for this problem?" Shinpachi, who was quiet all this time, asked.

"Yes, there is." He nodded, but his face remained solemn. He looked at me. "But it will depend whether she would do it or not."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone fell silent after Sorachi said that, and stared at me like they are forcing me to agree. I shivered when I felt Okita's glare through my sides. He was really angry at me...

"Can I ask...what I'm supposed to do first?" I asked nervously.

"I would have to ask the officials first, so even I don't know what you're going to do," Sorachi said. "But it is confirmed that everything could go back to normal after you did what you're supposed to do."

"So? Do you agree?" Okita asked with that glare of his. I shivered once again. It's so sad and disappointing at the same time thinking that your favorite character hates you...

"I...I think." I fidgeted under their gazes and agreed.

"So that's done." Sorachi stood up. "I'm gonna contact the office now, so get out. This is becoming too much of a problem."

He then opened the door and kicked us out. As we were about to leave, Sorachi called me again.

"Oh, and Nia? You'll stay at the Shinsengumi. Also, you should really remember the name of that friend of yours."

He slammed the door shut.

"So now, we're going to interview you for a while," Hijikata said. We were in a room used for interviewing. Hijikata and Kondo are the ones who would ask me questions, and they said that I should answer them honestly so that they could help me.

"O-okay."

"First question. Do you know why you got here?" Hijikata asked, to which I shook my head. I have some suspicions, but I haven't proved it yet, so I can't confirm whether it is the reason why I am here.

"Wasn't it because of the fiction gem?" I asked.

"No." They said. "We still don't know what happened to it. If it is really broken, then this world would disappear forever. So we think that there is a different reason why this happened."

"Next question. Have you known about the gem-- or even the truth about this world before?" Kondo was looking at the paper with the questions while saying that.

I also shook my head. It really surprised me that this world really existed. I thought that fiction is only fiction. That it only exists in the imagination of the population. But I guess that was the one that gave it life.

"Do you have any suspection about what happened?" Hijikata suddenly asked. "You seem pretty clever," he added.

I stared at them for a while before nodding my head. "Yes, I do have some," I said. "But I don't think they could be a reasonable one."

"Still," Kondo said, "You should tell us. It could give us some clues about what's happening."

"Does Sorachi tell you what happens in the outside world?" I asked, slightly getting away from the topic.

The two of them shook their heads. I was even surprised that they answered my question.

"The knowledge that we have are only obtained through the investigating that we've done since the beginning of the anime," Hijikata said.

I nodded and fell silent. "Do you know what the appearance of the gem is?" I asked.

Both Kondo and Hijikata shook their heads. "Unfortunately, we don't. The only thing we know is that it is in the hands of responsible people," Kondo said.

"That's right...he wouldn't give it to me, right?" I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something?" Hijikata asked to which I quickly shook my head no.

"I think...what Sorachi-sensei said was right. That the gem is the reason why everything is abnormal," I said even though it's already quite obvious. "But...what happened to the gem in the first place?"

"We don't even know--"

Hijikata was cut off from his speech when Okita suddenly came in.

"Hey. The gorilla told us to go to the meeting room." He looked at me. "You come too."

I nodded, uncomfortable at the ice in his eyes.

"Looks like something happened," Hijikata said and looked at Kondo. The latter nodded and all of them went out, with me trailing behind them.

When we arrived at the room, I saw Shinpachi serving tea and snacks to the people in the room, which are Gin, Sorachi-sensei, and a stranger who has red hair.

"Wahh...this looks delish!" The stranger said. He immediately took one of the snacks after it was put down and swallowed it. "Mhmm! Who cooked this?" He asked, looking at Shinpachi.

"My older sister cooked that," Shinpachi answered, that made me surprised. Isn't her cooking always the worse? Or is the guy just lying?

"Oh, your sister?" The red-haired guy looks surprised. "Wow...I thought she only cook charcoal."

Shinpachi chuckled a little, "No, it's just a part of her character's role. She cooks really delicious dishes when she's not in camera."

"Oohh," the guy nodded, and then continued eating when Sorachi stood up and greeted us.

"Hey. You guys hurry up, I don't have time wasting time with all of you being lazy," Sorachi-sensei said and stared at us lazily, slowly sitting back on his seat.

"By the way, this is Rigel," he said after seating, gesturing his hand towards the red-haired guy, or should I say Rigel, still eating the food on the table. When he heard his name, he raised his head and glanced at us briefly before resuming his eating.

"Sit." Sorachi-sensei nodded his head towards the free spaces around the table. The rest of us sat and silently waited for them to talk.

In the middle of the silence, the only thing you can hear is Rigel's crunching and chewing while he eats. Sorachi-sensei is glaring at him but doesn't stop him, while all of us just stared at him, uncomfortable with the silence.

Rigel slowly stops eating when he noticed the increasing silence between the people inside the room. He observed his surroundings and put down the food, cleaning his mouth with a white cloth and smiled.

"Sorry about that." He stood up and bowed at all of them. "My name is Rigel, a member of the official Astral Office."

Sorachi-sensei sighed, seemingly relieved that Rigel has communicated with the people in front of him.

"Nia," Sorachi said.

I looked at him, confused as to why he called my name. "Yes?"

"He's going to be...the one who will help you with your mission," he said.

"And what would that be?" Okita suddenly said.

"We figured out what happened," Rigel said. "We traced the energy of the Origin and we found out that it's powers significantly disappeared."

"Origin?" Hijikata asked.

"It's what they call the fiction gem in their place." Sorachi-sensei answered Hijikata's question.

"The Origin...it was a really important part of this world. I don't know if this guy--" he pointed his thumb at Sorachi "-- has explained to you how important it is, but it's as important as your brain to your body.

"If the Origin's powers are not in this world, it will collapse. The original characters are made aware of their real situation--their reality.

"The office sent me, Rigel, to fix this mess and find the person who started all of this." He suddenly looked at me, and I lowered my head to avoid his eyes. Why did he look at me?

"Nia, right?" He said and I nodded. "You're going to have to come with me to this mission because...you are from the outer, right? We presume that you have some kind of knowledge on what happened, so I have to ask a favor."

I nodded again, agreeing to his speech. "I accept it. I will help you with...what are we gonna do again?"

"We're gonna travel to different dimensions of fiction...and find the fragments that makes up the Origin, to recharge the power of the world."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"...travel? To different dimensions of what?"

"Fiction." Rigel answered my question. "Such as anime, books, tv shows, but mainly anime, because if you transported to an anime for the first time, then we assume that the fragments would be in them."

I nodded, my mouth forming into an o. In one hand, I'm happy that we could travel to different animes, but on the other hand, I'm worried because when we go there, the anime might have been destroyed already.

What if one of my favorites are destroyed? Just imagining those things, the world that the author worked so hard creating, are destroyed just because of a small mistake that I made made me shiver.

"I'll go with you." We all looked at Gin, who suddenly said that.

"What? Why?" Shinpachi asked, his brows furrowed.

"Gorilla here said," he glanced at Sorachi-sensei, "that the only way we can bring back Kagura is to find this world's fragment-"

"This world doesn't have any fragments." Rigel cut off Gin with a firm voice. "And even if there is, you're not gonna join us. It's too dangerous. Aside from the Origin, the main characters are one of the most important things in the worlds."

"But Kagura is also a main character!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "She-she's one of the most important characters in Gintama!"

"No, she isn't." All of us were dumbfounded by Sorachi-sensei's declamation, except for the person himself and Rigel. "She's just a secondary character, and so are you, Shinpachi." He said and looked at Shinpachi.

Bam!

Okita slammed the table and suddenly stood up, "We know it! You didn't care about your characters! So what if she's not a main character? So what if she isn't important?! To us, to me, she's...she's the most important thing that existed!" He turned to us with a glare. "So I'm going to revive her, and I'm going to go with you, whether you like it or not."

With our sights on him, Okita walked out fuming angry. Shinpachi silently cleaned up the mess on the table caused by Okita's slamming. Then, soon after, an expected thick tension sparked in the air.

Hijikata sighed and stood up, putting a cigarette in his mouth but not lighting it. "I'm sorry for what he did." He said, resting his hand on his sword after standing up. "It's just that he became quite protective on the things that he loved-after his older sister died." His eyes narrowed towards Sorachi-sensei and he turned around, waving his hands. "I'm gonna go after him. You guys go relax."

Kondo also stood up and bowed at us, his brows furrowed with seriousness. He took a glance at Sorachi-sensei before apologizing and saying his goodbyes and leaving.

With the exit of the Shinsengumi trio, Shinpachi also excused himself and left with the dishes, followed by Gintoki who was scratching his hair, mumbling complaints and his brows also furrowed.

This leaves us with Sorachi-sensei, Rigel, and me alone in the room.

"Gah!" Rigel stood up and stretched his arms. "That was a really tense one. Did you do something to make them angry at you?" Rigel asked Sorachi-sensei, referring to the Shinshengumi's very subtle hatred towards him.

I gave Rigel's question a thought. The only person the three of them respects is Okita's older sister, Mitsuba. Did Sorachi-sensei possibly killed her for real?

"Don't mind them and focus on your work," Sorachi-sensei said while waving his hand. "...let Okita join you."

Rigel and I smirked, with me somewhat glad that what Okita said isn't true, and Rigel said, "On it. Bye, Sora."

He pulled me out of the room with familiarity which surprised me, and suddenly put me in a room and locked it. "Nia, just stay there and don't budge, 'kay? You're an outsider her and many people would get confused." He said, and I swear I heard a smile in that playful voice of his.

"Eh?! Hey!" I slammed the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Heeeey! Rigel! Let. Me. Ooooout!"

But I only heard his very familiar laughter that was disappearing, meaning he was slowly getting away. I can only groan annoyingly and wait for the time he gets me out.

While I sat with my back on the door, a thought descended into me. 'Why...was he acting so familiarly to me? And why did that laughter sound so...similar to him?'


End file.
